A match made in hell DRINNY
by ICYLASS
Summary: Ginny has been captured after the war along with other people. She has been held captive for a long time and everyone believed her dead, so when she'll escape, a few complications will occur. Ginny will have to learn to live with the fact that Harry is now not only dating someone else, but he is engaged! This will bring her to fall into the arms of a certain Slytherin Prince.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny forced her eyes open as she felt warm liquid under her head, which she recognized as blood, and heard someone whisper her name. She was surrounded by darkness and she saw three dark figures on the floor next to her. She tasted iron in her mouth and slowly raised her head to spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Hey, Ginny. Are you feeling okay?" said a male voice as she recognized it as to being Blaise Zabini's.

Not really having the strength to talk, she slowly nodded her head. A dark wooden door opened, and someone else was thrown into the cell where Ginny was. She fought hard to keep her eyes open. She was sick of being tortured day and night. During the final Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort was defeated by Harry, but some Death Eaters apparated away with some people they now held captive. She knew that she was held captive as bait, to lure Harry into their trap and kill him. But those Death Eaters were daft enough not to let Harry know she was alive, which made it impossible for him to fall into their trap. Ginny was saddened when she thought about Harry, or even anyone in her family, knowing that they most certainly believed her dead.

Every morning and night, some Death Eaters would come in the dungeon where she and the others were held captive, and choose one of them, took them away from the cell they shared, and torture them until they passed out. They would then bring them back and throw them in the cell, where none of them could do anything. They were underfed and weak, unable to stand up against Death Eaters or heal their own wounds.

She turned around to see how the person who was thrown into the cell was. She was hardly able to recognize the person. His clothes were ripped, just like everyone else's in the cell, his pale face was sickly thin and bruised, and his platinum blonde hair was now a darkened red because of all the blood that was on it, caused by the head injury he suffered from. She never would've believed she would ever see Draco Malfoy in such a vulnerable state.

Molly wiped her sweaty forehead as she pulled out several trays of cookies from the oven. She was preparing a feast for her family since today marked the second anniversary of Voldemort's death, and as per usual, the whole family would dine together and remember the good moments they spent in the company of their loved ones that they lost in the war. She had a hard time believing that exactly two years ago, she stood on the battlefield with her family, and lost her daughter. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and she swiftly wiped them away. Since the Burrow had been destroyed in a Death Eater attack, the Weasleys had moved into a beautiful house that belonged to Molly's parents. She heard a pop into the living room and suddenly heard Harry and Hermione's voices, followed by Ron's. She felt a smile grow on her face as she made her way to go hug all three of them.

"I'm telling you Hermione... I'm sure she's still out there somewhere. She was right next to you when Voldemort died. No one killed her. I'm sure of it. We didn't find her body either. What explanation do you have for that?" said Harry. Hermione shot him an apologetic glance, and then looked at Ron.

"Harry... We looked everywhere for her. We really did. But she's nowhere to be found. I think... I think it's time you start moving on. I don't want you to spend your life looking for a ghost" she told him sadly, as she patted him on the shoulder. "You've been searching for her for the past two years, Harry. After all this time, you haven't found one trace of her. You didn't find any proof that she is still alive. Let her go. You have to stop spending this much energy on her. You just got engaged, focus on that instead" she said. Harry looked at her with tears in his eyes and nodded slowly, wiping his tears away. "We all loved her and it's so sad that she's not here with us anymore, but at least you can trust that she's in a better place, with no suffering, probably with Tonks and Lupin, and all of the other loved ones we lost. They're probably looking over us now, and besides, she's never really gone. She'll always be here" said Hermione as she put her hand over Harry's heart. She then pulled him close to her, bringing her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Dinner turned out to be pretty good. Not too many tears were shed, compared to the previous year. They all sat around the table, talked about good memories they shared with the ones they lost. There were many laughs shared and they all appreciated just being reunited there that night and having each other. It was getting rather late, and people started to turn in or to go home. Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided to spend the night there, so they all said their good nights and turned in. Harry fell asleep that night, thinking about Ginny and how much he missed her, hoping she was somewhere out there, and she would find her way to him one day because even if he was engaged, he had lost not only his girlfriend but a friend as well.

Ginny sat there and looked at the people in front of her. She was sitting in front of these people who had once been her enemies and fought on the other side. She realized that not only did she care deeply about them, but she was closer to them more than she ever was with her old friends. They had spent a lot of time together in that dungeon, getting to know each other and grew very fond of one another. She was there with Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. She had realized that once you got to know the Slytherins, they weren't all stuck up as she believed them to be. Except for Malfoy. He would still talk to her, but they were still on the last name basis. He was still cold towards her and looked at her like an inferior, something that pissed Ginny off. No matter how many times she would heal his wounds, he still looked down at her. She got used to it, and just ignored his mean comments.

Ginny knew that if they ever go out of there, they would stay friends forever, not talking about Malfoy of course. None of them really knew how long they had been prisoners, but they all knew it was longer than a year for sure. Her fellow Slytherin friends had been captured with her for turning their backs on Voldemort and switching sides. After a little while of being captured, they decided to put their differences aside, and find a way to get out of that hellhole. It was difficult at first, given the insults and pride they all had, but they realized that they needed each other to get out of there. They soon started digging a tunnel, towards what they believed was the outside world. But they were all growing weaker after the torture they all had to endure daily, making the tunnel take a whole lot longer than they expected it to take. The tunnel was on the far right corner of the dungeon they were in. They were surrounded by walls on three sides, and the other side was a very big and thick metal bars that were keeping them in. Five feet across from the metal bars was the wall, with a big wooden door. They dug a hole in the wall, big enough for them to walk up straight. Whenever Death Eaters would come, they would put the first stones back. They used all the dirt they collected from the tunnel as beds. They would put it on the solid rock, making it somewhat more comfortable. The whole cell was covered in dirt, but it was too dark to see, so no one would notice that when they were taken away.

They were all around Draco now, trying to stop the bleeding from his head. Seamus ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped Draco's head in it. A couple hours later, Blaise got up and went towards the tunnel. They spent a lot of time staring into emptiness and not talking. It happened quite often to spend days without saying one word to each other. He started walking inside the tunnel and continued digging where they had left off. Ginny looked at Pansy and they both slowly got up, ready to join Blaise. Just as they were getting up, Draco started waking up.

"Seamus, stay here with him while we go help Blaise. Make sure he stays awake. We don't know how bad his head injury is" Ginny told him. Seamus nodded. He inspected Draco's head, noticing that the bleeding was slowly starting to stop. Seamus helped Draco up and helped him go on an area with more dirt, to make it somewhat more comfortable for him.

Ginny and Pansy made their way into the tunnel, joining Blaise, and both girls started digging too. They all had a few broken bones and dislocated body parts. Cuts and bruises everywhere, but they all put all that aside and ignored the pain when they were in the tunnel. They knew that no matter how much pain they were in, they had to keep going so that they could get out. Ginny was thinking back to what those damn Death Eaters did to her. How they touched her, beat her, tortured her. All this made her angry, furious, filled her with rage. She took this new energy and started digging faster and harder. Blaise and Pansy, noticing this, exchanged a worried look and then noticed how Ginny was crying. She didn't care what the others might think. She silently let those tears slide down her cheeks. Blaise and Pansy had never seen Ginny cry. None of them had. Not one time since they had gotten captured. She was the strong one, who didn't focus on herself, but would put all her energy into the tunnel or into trying to heal the others. Suddenly, she dropped down to her knees and broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Ever since they were trapped in this dungeon, she never let herself feel any emotion. She never cried. Even during all those days where she wanted to die of pain and when the shame caught up to her. She thought of her family who was mourning her if they hadn't forgotten her already. She thought of Harry, and how much she missed him. She thought of Lupin and Tonks. How they were all murdered by Death Eaters. All she wanted to do was kill them. She wanted them to rot in hell, where they belonged. She thought of how her life was horrible right now, how she would probably rot away in this cell. She just let everything out. All the emotions she had bottled up in the past 2 years. She stood there crying, as Blaise and Pansy gently rubbed her back and hugged her. They stayed there, not saying one word until Ginny stopped crying. She then wiped away the tears and apologized to them, getting back up and continued digging. Blaise looked at her, raised an eyebrow but just kept digging. After a few hours, he felt the dirt get softer. His eyes lit up and he started digging faster. A couple of seconds later, there was a hole in the tunnel. And they could see the stars. They all looked at each other and all ran back towards the cell to tell the two other boys.

"Seamus! Malfoy! We did it! We can get out of this place! We just need to make the hole bigger, but we can finally get out of here! Can you believe this? The sky! We can see the sky!" said Ginny getting excited. Seamus got up and hugged Ginny. They were all excited. They all got up and started walking towards the tunnel.

"Wait guys," said Blaise "someone needs to stay here in case we don't finish until they come back. They can't know of this tunnel. We need to make sure we leave without them knowing and it's been a couple hours since Draco is back. They'll come back before we make the escape hole bigger. Someone needs to stay here to alert us when someone is coming" he said.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Pansy offered to stay behind while the others went back to dig. They had time to dig for about thirty more minutes until Pansy called out to them, letting them know that footsteps were approaching. They all ran back and Blaise, with the help of Draco and Seamus replaced the rocks at the entrance of the tunnel, covering it so that it wouldn't be visible by Death Eaters. The door swung open, and they opened the cell, grabbed Ginny by the hair and dragged her out of the cell. She was dragged into the room next to the one where their cell was. She knew that room very well. They all did. As soon as the door closed behind them, the others went back to digging, listening to Ginny's cries for help and screams from the room next door, feeling sad, knowing they were unable to help her.

Ginny's torture lasted for a couple hours, and then she was brought back to the cell, bleeding and bruised. As soon as the door closed behind her, Seamus kneeled next to her trying to tend to her injuries as best as he could. When she was able to stand, they all made their way to the back of the tunnel, where the others had managed to make a hole big enough for them to pass one by one. They started getting out, Seamus first, then followed by Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and when Pansy was about to go through, the door of the cell swung open, and Death Eaters came in. They saw the tunnel and started running towards it. When they realized that the prisoners were trying to escape, one of them grabbed Pansy by the hair and pulled her back. They had a knife to her throat, as the others froze, scared to move and risk their friend's life.

"Come back into the cell or I will kill her!" yelled the furious Death Eater. Draco looked at Blaise, unsure of what to do. He walked back to the hole, ready to get back in, not wanting to get Pansy killed.

"Draco, get out of here! You finally have a chance to escape! Take it and go!" yelled Pansy trying to get out of the Death Eater's grip. She whimpered when she felt the knife press harder on her throat. She then started fighting against the Death Eater's grip harder. This one, annoyed by it, in one swift movement, pulled her head back and slashed the knife across her throat. Warm blood started flowing from the wound and her body fell limp to the floor. Ginny felt her world stop. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and quickly came back to reality. She grabbed Draco's shirt, pulling him back from the hole. They all took off running towards the woods. They were running and dodging spells that flew towards them. They were almost safe behind the big trees that offered protection when Seamus fell to the ground. Blaise stopped running and went to help him up when he saw that he had been hit with a curse that knocked him out but didn't kill him. He picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder, and ran as fast as he could towards the woods, where Ginny made him put Seamus down. She grabbed his face, and slapped him a couple times until he regained consciousness. Seamus immediately got up, filled with adrenaline, and they all kept running until their legs and lungs couldn't take it anymore. At that moment, they didn't think about their injuries or the death of their friend. All they thought about was that they had to get away and survive. They ran for a long time until they were sure that Death Eaters wouldn't find them. They stopped near a big tree, and all fell to their knees, breathing heavily.

"We made it," said Draco. "We're out of that place! We're finally out!" he said getting up. "We need to get the hell out of here. We can't stay here they'll find us sooner or later" he said looking down at his tired friends. "We need to climb in this tree. They won't find us during the night and we'll be able to get a bit of sleep" he said.

Blaise and Ginny looked at each other, wondering if he was joking or not about climbing in a tree. When they saw him start climbing, they rolled their eyes at him and started climbing as well. They got to the higher branches, where they were hidden by leaves, and made themselves comfortable on wider branches, making sure they wouldn't fall.

"I'll be damned if we survived almost two years of torture, and one of us falls from this tree and breaks his neck," said Ginny with a light chuckle. She saw Draco and Blaise smirk at her, followed by Seamus who chuckled. She soon drifted off into the best sleep she had in over two years.

 _ **A/ N: Heyyy guys! Yes I know, this was an eventful chapter, but the next ones won't be as morbid, I promise!**_ _ **Have a nice day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter is a tad shorter than the last one and less sad :) Enjoy!**_

Ginny woke up the next morning and woke up the others. They had to keep moving if they didn't want to be found. After a couple minutes, all four of them were down on the ground and ready to go. They had no possibility of apparating away since they didn't have their wands, and Draco, who although mastered wandless magic, was too weak to apparate himself and three other people. For a couple of hours, they just walked, hoping to run into some animals, from which they could feed from, or a house, where they could find shelter. They walked in silence, mourning the death of Pansy. It was harder for Seamus out of all of them because he had fallen in love with her and had some sort of relationship with her. Ginny didn't even want to imagine what must've went on in his head. They all gave him sympathetic looks, knowing he was going through hell.

It must've been around noon on the third day of walking when they saw a small little hut in the distance. They smiled at themselves and made their way there. Before knocking, Blaise looked around the house to make sure it was safe. Some old lady opened the door and welcomed them inside. They spent the day there, talking to the old lady who had offered to tend their wounds and injuries. They told her about what had happened to them, and the lady told them that four days prior had been the second anniversary of the end of the war, confirming to them that they had been held captive by those cruel people for two whole years. She offered them food, drinks, and a bed to sleep in, which made them more than happy. Her hospitality shocked Draco, as he was intrigued as to why an old lady would let some complete strangers into her home. Him being used to his rich manners and living in a manor so big they could get lost in, didn't quite grasp the concept of hospitality. He was courteous with guests, no doubt, but never in his life would he or his family let a stranger stay at the manor. Ginny found his shock quite hilarious and teased him about it.

For the next couple of days, they stayed with the old lady who had been extremely nice to them all along, until they regained their forces back. The time came where they decided it would be better if they left and went back to their own homes. So, on the fifth day of staying with the old woman, they thanked her for her kindness and her generosity, making sure she knew very well how grateful they were, and held hands as Draco apparated them away. When Ginny opened her eyes, she was standing in front of Malfoy Manor, the place where they had agreed to go to, since neither Ginny nor Blaise knew where their families were after the war. Seamus had cut all ties with his family before the war, so he wouldn't go back to them. They followed Draco who had started running towards the manor and stopped as he knocked on the big double doors. The door opened to reveal Draco's mother. Her features had aged since the end of the war, caused most likely by the loneliness of her home. Since Lucius was sentenced to life in Azkaban, and her son being dead, at least to her beliefs, Narcissa Malfoy was lonely and devastated. When she opened her door and saw her son, tears welled up in her eyes and in less than a second, she pulled him into a hug and started sobbing. Draco, surprised by all this affection from his mother didn't know how to react, but he hugged her back. Ginny, Seamus, and Blaise stood there quietly, letting the two of them have their long-awaited moment. Narcissa then backed away from her son and led them into the manor.

"Draco," she said pulling him a bit away from the others "why are you bringing a blood-traitor into our home?" she hissed at him. Draco rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Because, mother, Weasley was trapped with us in that prison, and although we're not necessarily friends, I wasn't going to leave her to wander around on the streets by herself, she has no place to go as she doesn't know where her family is," he told her.

After some discussing, Narcissa had agreed to let Blaise, Seamus and Ginny stay at the manor until they found their families. However, that was impossible for Blaise since the only family he had was his mother, who had been killed in the war two years before. So, their focus was on Ginny's family. Every day, the four of them would go into Diagon Alley, hoping either to see someone from her family or just ask around if anyone had seen them recently. One day, when they got back to the manor, Narcissa told them she had found out where her family was staying. Ginny, excited, was about to send her mother a letter, but Narcissa convinced her not to. Her family believed her dead, so receiving a letter from their dead daughter would shock them, and they wouldn't believe it. They would think someone was pulling a sick prank on them. Ginny reluctantly agreed and let Narcissa send out a dinner invitation to her family for the next day.

Molly was busy in the kitchen while Hermione, Ron, and Harry were in the living room, reading and playing a game of chess. The soon heard a knock in the window, and Hermione got up to let the owl in. She was looking at a majestic grey owl, that she didn't recognize. She took the letter from him and gave him some treats, sending it away. On the letter, she recognized the Malfoy seal, and with a very neat and nice handwriting " _The Weasleys_ ". She looked at it confused and went to the kitchen to show Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley? There's a letter for you" she said looking at her with a confused frown. Why would the Malfoys, send her a letter? Why would Narcissa Malfoy, the only Malfoy left, send the Weasleys a letter?

"Well then dear, open it up! Let's see what it says!" said Molly enthusiastically, unknowing from who the letter was. Hermione gave her one last look before opening the letter and reading it out loud.

 _ **"Dear Molly,**_

 _ **I hope this letter finds you well. I would like us to put our differences aside and meet up for dinner tomorrow evening. I have some extremely important business to discuss with you and your family, and I hope you can all make it tomorrow as this is very important, just like I said. Dinner will be at 6 tomorrow evening, at Malfoy Manor.**_

 _ **Looking forward to this meeting,**_

 _ **Narcissa Malfoy"**_

Molly, shocked by this invitation, looked at Hermione with her eyebrows raised. She wasn't sure if they should go to this dinner or not, but Narcissa did seem insistent on them going. Who knows what Narcissa was up to? Before the First Wizarding War, Molly and Narcissa were friends despite their 5 year age difference. Or at least, not enemies. They didn't hate each other, and they shared many memories. Once they both married, they didn't have as much time to see each other and they drifted away. The fact that their husbands didn't get along didn't help matters. So Narcissa reaching out to them was very unexpected.

"Hermione, it does seem very important to her, so I guess we'll go. She wouldn't reach out unless it was extremely important. Send a letter to Bill and Charlie, and tell them it's important. Charlie doesn't go back to Romania for another week, so make sure to send an owl to him and Zoe." Charlie had found himself a girlfriend, Zoe, who was very loved by Molly. Although they've only been together for about 6 months, Molly already loved her like a daughter. "Also, send one to the twins, to Bill, and to Fleur," she told her "And tomorrow, make sure you, Ron and Harry are on time," she said getting lost in her thoughts. "I'll go write Narcissa an answer and send it before it gets too late," said Molly walking out of the kitchen, leaving a shocked Hermione. She made her way back into the living room and told Harry and Ron about it.

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice but to have dinner with Narcissa Malfoy tomorrow," said Harry running a hand through his hair as he sighed.

 _ **A/N: Hello! This chapter as I said was a little bit shorter, but I'll try to make the future ones a bit longer! Have a nice day! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/ N: Hi guys! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**_

Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor, waiting for the others to arrive too. They stood in awe there, taking in the beauty of the manor, not believing that only 2 years prior to this day, they were held captive there, being tortured. A couple of minutes later, the whole Weasley clan apparated next to them, and they started making their way towards the big entrance.

Ginny and Draco were sitting across from Blaise and Seamus in the living room, anxiously waiting for her family to arrive. None of them knew what reaction her family would have. After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, they heard a loud knock on the door. Ginny jumped up, ready to run to the door, but Draco stopped her.

"Weasley, we stick to my mother's plan okay? She explains what happened and then we come in" he told her, knowing that she wanted nothing more than to jump into her family's arms. That's what he did, and he wasn't even an affectionate person, so he could imagine how much Ginny wanted to hug everyone. Ginny nodded and sat back down next to him. She saw Narcissa make her way to the door and heard her open it.

Narcissa opened the door and smiled warmly at Molly. She invited all of them in, and guided them to the dining room, making sure to avoid the living room where the kids were all sitting. They all sat down and waited for the house elves to bring the food.

"Narcissa, I don't want to seem rude, but why exactly did you want to discuss that was so important that I bring my whole family?" asked Molly, smiling warmly at her. Narcissa smiled awkwardly at all of them, not knowing how to tell them what was going on. She took a deep breath and looked at all of them. How does one tell someone that their long gone daughter is alive?

"A couple of days ago, somebody knocked on my door. I opened the door, and it was my son. Draco, who for two years I had believed dead" she said. Molly and Hermione gasped at this information. Narcissa smiled at them and continued "He told me he had been captured by some Death Eaters after Voldemort's death, and held captive for two whole years, being tortured and underfed. He thankfully escaped from that prison, with the help of some other prisoners. Now, for the past couple of days, I've been trying to reach you, because I think this is some news that you want to hear. The people who helped my son escape were Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, which I heard was a friend of your children" she said, looking at Ron, Harry and Hermione, who clearly started smiling, amazed at this information "and finally, your daughter, Ginny. She's alive and well. They were all injured severely, but some old woman healed them when they escaped" she told them as Molly started sobbing. Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. They had searched all the country for her, and she was nowhere to be found, so this was some extraordinary news.

"Where is she?" asked Arthur "Where is my daughter if she's alive?" he asked getting up, followed by everyone else, all impatient to go see Ginny.

"I'm right here dad," said Ginny walking into the dining room, followed by Seamus, Blaise, and Draco. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as her whole family jumped on her, wrapping her into a bone-crushing hug. She hugged her family for the longest time, and when they finally let go of her, Seamus was next. They were all emotional and happy to see that the daughter, sister, and friend that they had believed dead was very much alive, and in good health.

Molly separated herself from the group and walked towards Narcissa who was sitting at the table with Draco and Blaise. She sat next to her and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for contacting us as soon as you found out where we were. I couldn't be more grateful. I know we've had some rough times, but I would very much like it if we could put our differences aside and go back to being friends, the way we were years ago" she told Narcissa. Narcissa's smile widened and she hugged Molly.

"I would love that Molly! I really missed our friendship!" she told her. Molly then turned towards Draco and Blaise. "I'm glad you boys are okay. I can't even imagine what you've all been through" she told them, smiling warmly at them, and getting up to hug them, surprising both. It sure was a very emotional day. There were people hugging or crying wherever you turned your eyes.

After a little while, they all sat back down at the table and started eating the meal that the house elves brought. They were all having small cheerful conversations when Ginny excused herself from the table. She got up and walked out of the dining room, feeling Draco and Blaise's eyes on her. As she was walking down the hallway, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Ginny wait up" she heard, realizing the person following her was Harry. She stopped and turned around, smiling at him. "So... how are you feeling?" he asked her, unsure of what to say. The situation was awkward and none of them really knew how to act around each other after two years apart.

"I'm good... You?" she asked him, biting her lip. She was wondering how to act, what to say. Where they still a couple? Did he move on, got a girlfriend? What were they? He looked at her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He was the only thing that kept her alive through those two horrible years. Whenever she felt like giving up, she thought of him. She hoped he hadn't moved on, and that they could go back to how it was before, but she knew that it would never be the same. She had been through too much to have a _normal_ relationship again. She wanted nothing else than to kiss him, but she didn't want to make things even more awkward than they already were. She slowly let go of him and took a step back. They were both standing there awkwardly, waiting for the other to break the silence. "Okay, well, I have to go. I'll see you back at the table in a couple minutes" she said as she started walking away.

"Oh, okay," he said, not moving, and watching her frail body walk away from him. He sighed and turned around, making his way back in the dining room. He walked to his chair and sat down, between Ron and Hermione. He pushed his food around his plate, not really listening to the conversations around him. Draco and Blaise noticed this and excused themselves from the table. They walked out of the manor and went to find Ginny, who was sitting down in the gardens, a place that she immediately fell in love with the moment she saw it. They both sat down next to her and just waited until she was ready to talk.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to act or what to say. I feel like an outsider. I feel like my whole family has moved on and I haven't. Like I was stuck in the past for two years, and now when I'm free, I don't recognize them. Or even myself. What am I supposed to do? I thought that when I'd be back, everything would be the same. I thought that everyone would be just the way I remembered them. But it's not like that. Everything is different and it's so overwhelming. And Harry. I missed him so much and now I don't even know what to say to him anymore. Everything is awkward, and I hate it. I just want things to go back to the way they were before these two years, I can't take any more shit like this. We've been through too much" she said, letting a tear roll down her cheeks. Blaise started patting her on the back, unsure of what to say. A few minutes passed, and none of them said anything.

"It won't go back to the way it was before," said Draco after a long silence "everything will be different from now on. Our families will never understand what we went through, and we can't expect them to. And although I hate admitting it, we gotta stick together. We've been through a lot, and we're the only ones who understand each other. We can't just go back to our lives and ignore each other or hate each other like before. It just won't work. We can't expect anyone to understand what we've gone through and how it has changed us. Our lives will be different from now on, and we need to give our families time to adjust. They've been grieving us for the past 2 years. It's not easy for them. Just... give it time... things will hopefully get better" he said as he got up and walked back towards the manor. Blaise gave her a small hug and followed Draco, leaving Ginny behind, lost in her thoughts.

Ginny went back inside the manor, and sat back at the table, noticing that except for Draco, Blaise, and Harry, no one had noticed she left. She pushed her food in her plate, not hungry. She didn't listen to any of the conversations around her but rather was lost in her thoughts. She was very happy that she was reunited with her family, but something felt off. Something didn't feel right.

After dinner, her mother told her to pack anything she had and to take it with her since she obviously had to go home. Ginny then went into the bedroom where she had been sleeping at the manor, about to pick up some things, when she realized that nothing was hers. Everything belonged to Narcissa and she had nothing that was really hers. She went back downstairs, and everyone was getting ready to leave. Ginny pulled Seamus and Blaise aside.

"I don't know if I really want to leave" she whispered to them. "I've spent 2 years with you guys, day and night. I can't go away. You're the only ones that understand me!" she told them. Blaise and Seamus looked at each other, not knowing what exactly to say. They both knew she was right. No one else understood, and they didn't want to see her go either.

"Let's meet up every day. Let's meet up for let's say, half a day. And every day we see each other less until we can be apart from each other." Blaise suggested. Ginny considered this for a second and nodded. Seamus grabbed Ginny and brought her in for a hug. She let a single tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. She then hugged Blaise and walked away, following her family.

Ginny apparated in front of a big white house, with old architecture that must've been from the late 1800s. She then recognized it. It was a house that belonged to her grandfather. She used to go there with Bill and Charlie when she was a little girl. She smiled to herself at those memories. She started walking inside, noticing that it wasn't the same. The colors on the walls were different, darker. The furniture was newer, and all the beautiful paintings that her grandmother had painted were gone. The place looked cold and unwelcoming. She looked around her and turned towards the twins who were behind her. Everyone else went to different rooms.

"What happened here?" she asked them, as she was looking around.

"Times weren't the best after the war Gin," said Fred. "Yeah we won the war and Voldemort died, but we lost you," he said. She looked at them, realizing what they must've been through grieving a sister. She nodded as a cue that she understood. She looked at them and said good night. She then headed up the stairs, and towards a room that used to be hers as a little girl. She stopped before going in. The twins who were behind her nodded, confirming that it was indeed still her room. Ginny turned back towards the door and slowly opened it. It was dark inside, so she turned on the lights. She was delighted by the fact that nothing had changed in this room. The pale green walls were still the same, the bed in the middle was the same, the curtains and the furniture were the same. She just stood there in awe and heard the door slowly close behind her. She walked on the balcony that was connected to her room. Her room was the only room with a balcony and was the biggest room in the house. She remembered that as a little kid, she had thrown a fit because she thought it was unfair that all her brothers were born before her and got to choose a better room than hers. Her grandfather, amused by this, told her that when she grew up, he would give her his and her grandmother's room and it would be hers, and no one else would have it. He had unfortunately passed away a few years ago, but her mother decided that no one would have that room since it belonged to Ginny. Ginny smiled and sat on the bed. She opened the drawers from her nightstand and found several piles of letters all destined to her. Confused, she picked up the one on top, opened it and started reading it.

 _ **Hey Gin,**_

 _ **It's been about a year and a half now. Your mom is doing better. Everyone is. I think they just got used to the idea that you just won't be around anymore. I'm an Auror now, as I told you in the last letter. I think this one is the last one I'll write to you. I'm getting better and better everyday, and I really think Ron's idea to write you letters to cope with everything was an amazing idea. He doesn't get those too often, but I must give him credit for this.**_

 _ **I went by the cemetery today. Left some flowers there for you. I go every week and talk to you. I know you're not really there, but it still helps you know. I want you to know that I've never stopped looking for you, and I never will, no matter what everyone says. If there's even the slightest chance that you're out there somewhere, I'll find you. I promise. If you're not, I hope you're in a better place looking over us.**_

 _ **I also got engaged today! I told you about my girlfriend in the past letters. She's great. She's the one who helped me overcome this the most. I love her a lot. She used to go to school with us. Astoria Greengrass. She's great, I wished you would've met her. God, I miss you sometimes. I think about every day because before you were my girlfriend, you were my friend. And it's so hard without you Gin.**_

 _ **So yeah, this is the last one I'll ever write to you.**_

 _ **I still love you Ginny, and I'll always love you, no matter who I marry. You were my first love and I'll never forget you.**_

 _ **Love, Harry**_

Ginny felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. So, this was her proof. Harry did move on, but she couldn't even be mad. She was somewhat happy for him. He deserved to be happy. Ginny stayed up all night, reading all the previous letters. She found some from Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dean, both her parents and all of her brothers. She went to bed as the sun was rising, saddened by all the tear marks on all the letters.

 _ **A/N: Heyyy I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit longer than the last one, and a bit more emotional! What do you guys think?**_ _ **Have a great day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : Here's part 4 :)**_

The next day, Molly went to Ginny's room and knocked, as it was already late in the afternoon and her daughter still hadn't come down to eat anything. After about 2 minutes of knocking with no answer, she slowly opened the wooden door and noticed the bed was neatly made as if no one had slept in it. She frowned, confused, knowing that Ginny had slept there. She looked around the room, but Ginny was nowhere to be found. Molly then noticed that the door leading to the balcony was slightly open. She made her way towards it, and she saw Ginny, sleeping on the ground.

"Ginny, sweetie, wake up," said Molly as she kneeled next to her and started gently patting her on the back. Ginny then suddenly bolted up from the ground screaming and pulling away from Molly. She tried to get as far away as possible. She stopped screaming when she saw her mother in front of her, her hand covering her mouth in shock and tears running down her face. Molly started wondering what kind of atrocities her daughter had faced, making her bolt awake like that. She looked around and noticed that a few people had gathered around after hearing her scream, making sure everything was okay. Ginny got up and apologized to everyone for scaring them. Everyone could notice how uneasy she was, being the center of attention. After making sure that everything was okay, people started to walk out of her room, until the only person left was Harry.

"Hey Gin," he said, watching her carefully "how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said a bit too angrily. "How are you?" she asked back, trying to change the subject that she knew was about to start. She knew he would ask her if she wanted to talk about what had happened, and she didn't. She looked at him, giving him a look that made him understand not to push the subject. "Congrats by the way," she told him, and seeing the confusion on his face, she added "for your engagement. Or your wedding if it already happened."

"So, you know. Who told you?" he asked looking kind of relieved that he didn't need to tell her, but uncomfortable at the same time.

"You told me yourself. I read all the letters" she said walking towards the end of the balcony. Harry followed and stopped next to her.

"Oh. Well thank you, and no, it didn't happen yet" he told her feeling kind of uneasy. She was after all his ex now, and it meant that she would be present at the wedding. He told her about Astoria, and how everything happened. They stayed on the balcony for a few hours, as Harry told her every important thing that happened while she was gone. For the rest of the day, she went to Diagon Alley to meet up with Blaise, Draco, and Seamus. That's how most of her next days went. She mostly locked herself in her room and met the others in Diagon Alley.

A few weeks went by, with everyone trying their best to cope with everything going on. Seamus and Blaise had found themselves jobs in Diagon Alley and started saving up money to get a flat. Narcissa had agreed to let them stay at the manor until they had enough money, that way they didn't end up on the street. Ginny's family was trying hard to get close to her, but she wasn't very cooperative, preferring her loneliness. They then decided to let her do her own thing. She'll talk to them whenever she was ready. Ginny tried to avoid everyone. She knew she shouldn't, but whenever she talked to someone, the conversation would always lead to questions about what happened, and she wasn't ready to answer anything. She knew that she was hurting everyone by doing so, but she couldn't talk about what happened to anyone else but the people that were there with her. Whenever she could, she went out. Either for walks in the forest that was behind the house or to a lake that was nearby. She enjoyed her alone time and the fact that it was quiet. She would sit somewhere and get lost in books. The only person she communicated with was Hermione. She would ask her to bring her books. Ginny went through piles and piles of books since that's what she did to make time pass by. She knew she shouldn't be this distant from her family. She noticed every concerned and hurt look they were all giving her.

She walked into a small coffee shop in muggle London, where she usually met with the boys. She spotted Draco's platinum hair and walked towards him. She sat down in front of him and smiled at him. Their hate towards each other was starting to fade a bit more with every meeting. She looked at him reading his book, not noticing she was there. She sat there for a couple minutes and sighed. She then kicked his leg under the table to get his attention. Draco without moving one hair sighed and closed his book.

"Weasley," he said looking quite annoyed, "how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me when I'm reading?" he asked her. She smiled at him and kicked him again.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to ignore me when you know damn well I'm here? It's incredibly rude" she said sweetly. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. He was ignoring her just to piss her off because even though they didn't hate each other, they still liked to annoy each other. He hated to admit it, but now that he was getting to know her, he was starting to like her. She was smart and funny, and most importantly, she didn't fall to his feet as soon as he started being nice to her. She was the type of girl that you had to fight for. They stood there looking at each other, not saying anything. It was always awkward when it was only the two of them alone.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked with a smirk. He knew that she didn't like it when he tried to flirt with her, so that's why he did it. He loved getting her pissed. She looked at him and sighed. She knew he was doing it on purpose to annoy her, and she decided to ignore him. They sat there for a couple of hours, just making small talk and enjoying their drinks. She always brought him books to read after she read them because even if the library he had was huge, it was mostly filled with books about dark magic. Ginny borrowed books from Hermione, read them, then gave them to Draco, who would also read them and bring them back to Ginny who gave them back to Hermione. They would read mostly muggle books since that's what Hermione had, but they both surprisingly found themselves enjoying it a lot. Ginny and Draco would often just meet in this little cozy coffee shop and just sit together and read. So, after a while of talking, they got up from their little table and headed towards the left side of the shop, where there were several reddish couches. A few people were sitting down already, reading their books with a cup of coffee next to them. They sat down quietly, and each started reading their respective books.

As they were reading, Ginny suddenly raised her head from her book, looking like she was deep in thought. Draco, noticing this from the corner of his eye, closed his book and looked at her. Seeing that she wasn't saying anything, he spoke up.

"Everything okay?" he asked her. He noticed that she seemed very bothered by something.

"Yes," she said as she slowly looked at him. "I just had a thought" she added. "Do you ever fear that those people will come looking for us? I have dreams... Well, I suppose you have them too, where they come back and just take me back. The torture never ends" she told him. He looked at her, not sure what to say.

"Well, it's been a couple of weeks now, I doubt they would come for us now. I mean, we're not alone, so obviously it would be stupid to try to kidnap us again. Besides, now that our families know what truly happened to us, I think they're constantly trying to keep an eye on us" he told her. He hoped that he sounded convincing because he had no idea what else to say to this. He wondered if those people would come for them too sometimes. "And yes... I get those dreams too. Every single night" he added.

"How the hell would we know though? It could be anyone... they were always wearing masks. We have no idea who they are" she said. She knew that it was highly improbable that these people show up again and kidnap them, but just thinking about it gave her goosebumps. "You wanna take a walk around?" she asked him, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Sure," he said as they both got up. They walked around for a while without talking to each other, enjoying the silence. Suddenly Draco turned towards her.

"Do you... do you sleep on a bed?" he asked her, and as weird as this question may sound, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No... You can't either right?" she asked and looked at him as he shook his head. "Yeah... I can't either. I mean, after sleeping for two years on the floor, a bed is something that my body can't stand now. I sleep next to the bed or on the balcony. I enjoy the fresh air" she said. He looked at her and slowly nodded, letting her know he understood completely.

"What about the nightmares?" he asked. "How bad are they?" he added. She looked at him and sighed. He immediately understood and dropped the subject. This is why she liked talking to Draco or Blaise or Seamus. They knew what the nightmares were about, and they didn't ask for more information.

Another couple of weeks went by, and Ginny was drifting apart from her family a little bit more every day. She still went out with the boys, and still ignored her family, her mother especially, as much as she could. When she was home, there was always someone sent to check up on her every half an hour. She hated having meals with her family, since no one would ever talk, making things awfully awkward.

One evening, as she was having dinner with her family, she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the stares everyone was giving her or the fact that they were treating her like a child. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" she yelled. Everyone turned their gazes to her, surprised "Stop looking at me as if I'm a fragile doll. I'm fine! I'm not broken! I can't stand it anymore! This is why I always go away during the day! This is why I try to avoid you all as much as I can. When I walk into a room, every conversation stops! I'm not five years old! Yes, what happened sucks, but don't you think we've lost enough time as it is? It's been 10 weeks since I've been back! 10 weeks! And not one of you is able to act normal around me except for Charlie! And lucky me he's almost never around! I understand that you all believed me dead, and this may be hard for you, but trust me when I say I've been through worse! You're all unbelievable. I need space! Is it that hard to understand? I can't talk about what fucking happened! It haunts me every night! And yes, I'm jumpy and get startled easily but please stop sending someone to check on me every fucking second! The only way I'm going to get better is if you all start acting like before! And well now that I've gotten the message across, you'll probably be questioning my state of mind, thinking I'm not okay for causing a scene! There's always going to be someone breathing down my neck. I just... I need space. Don't wait up for me tonight. Or the nights to come. I'll be back whenever I'm fucking ready" she said as she got up and ran out of the house. She apparated away to Malfoy manor while the rain was pouring, leaving her whole family standing there, shocked by her outburst.

She banged on the door until Narcissa Malfoy opened the door. Upon seeing Ginny in the pouring rain, she invited her in. "Ginevra," she said, "Is everything alright?" she asked her in a concerned tone. Over the past weeks, Narcissa had grown fond of Ginny and had grown to love the girl like her own daughter. She gave her towels to dry herself off and listened to how Ginny told her about what was going on with her family. She let her get everything out, and once she was done, she just hugged her. Ginny was happy to have someone to talk to. Of course, she had Seamus, Blaise, and Draco, but they were boys. It wasn't the same. After some time, Ginny asked where the boys were, only to learn that Blaise and Seamus were working, and Draco was out shopping for something. Narcissa obviously let Ginny spend the night at Malfoy Manor, so after some time, she turned in and went to a guest room.

Later that night, Ginny made her way towards Blaise's room and noticed light from under his door. She knocked softly and cracked open the door, peeking inside. He looked over at her and told her to come in. She made her way towards him and sat down on the carpet in front of the fire, next to him. He handed her a glass and poured some firewhisky into it. Without saying anything, she drank everything and put the glass down.

"Nightmares?" he asked. She nodded and poured herself another glass. He sighed and pulled her into a side hug. She relaxed into his embrace, while he played with her hair. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other in a comfortable silence. Ginny enjoyed Blaise's company because he was the only one with whom it wasn't awkward when no one talked. With Draco and Seamus, the silence was uncomfortable, so they always needed to talk. She just stayed in his arms until her side became sore.

"What's going to happen?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he said, looking confused.

"What are we gonna do with our lives now? Are you going to work in a store forever? Are we going to be haunted forever? Is the pain never going to go away? What's our future going to be? I had so many plans... I wanted to become a professional Quidditch player. Or a healer. What the hell is gonna happen now?" she said. He looked at her and then got lost into thought, staring at the crackling flames.

"I don't know Gin... I really don't know. But I do know that the nightmares will stop one day. I can't say when, but one day... It could be weeks... or it could be years. One thing's for certain, the memories will remain. And that's going to be engraved in our minds until the day we die" he said. He knew it wasn't very helpful, but it was the truth, and that's what she needed to hear. She didn't need someone to lie to her and tell her she'll forget all about it because it wasn't true. She'll never forget what she went through. Ginny sat up straight and looked at him with a tear running down her face. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer until their lips were only a few inches away. He looked at her for a moment and pulled her into his arms until their lips connected. He ran his tongue on her lips, asking for access, which she granted. They were soon laying down on the floor in front of the fire, with Ginny on top of Blaise. He ran his hands from her hair, down her back, pulling her closer as they were making out. She was pulling at his shirt, making him know she wanted it off. He pulled it over his head and threw it away. She ran her hands up and down his chest, as he firmly gripped her hips. They both pulled apart, gasping for air. They looked at each other and smiled. Ginny got off him, and they both sat on the floor looking away into the flames. Without saying a word, she quickly got up and started walking towards the door. She was about to close it behind her when she stopped in her tracks. She turned around and ran towards him, catching him off guard. He wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him again. This kiss was different from the first. The first was desperate and filled with lust. This one was softer and more passionate. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Good night," she said, getting out of the room, not giving him time to answer. She made her way towards her room, where she laid down on the floor next to the window, smiling at herself.

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Helloooo! Here's part 5! Enjoy :)**_

Ginny stayed a couple of nights at Malfoy manor, not really wanting to see anyone from her family. She was going out with the guys to go drink, or just out in Diagon Alley, to look around and buy stuff. One day, as she was walking down the street on her own, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around, only to find Charlie.

"Charlie!" she said, happy to see her older brother. After all, he was the only one that chose to completely ignore what happened and treat her like before. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to come back from Romania for another couple of weeks" she said as they hugged. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, that's true... I wasn't supposed to come back this soon. But I missed my little sister, and a little bird informed me of a certain, very nice speech you had a few nights ago" he said. She looked at him and frowned.

"So... they sent you to check on me?" she asked. "Who told you?" she said, annoyed. Even if she didn't like the fact that they sent someone to check up on her, she appreciated it that it was Charlie who was sent. She knew she could talk to him about anything.

"Bill did," he told her. He knew she wasn't happy about this, but he still had a job to do, as an older brother, to make sure his baby sister was okay. "Let's go for a drink" he suggested. So, they started walking down a more quiet and hidden little alley, where there was a very nice coffee shop. They were trying to catch up as much as they could, knowing that Charlie was leaving soon.

"I just hate how they don't respect my privacy... Like... even if I stay a little longer in the shower, someone will knock and ask if I'm okay... It just gets very annoying" she said "They want to get me to talk about what happened to me. I'm haunted by this every night... I don't want to have to relieve everything during the day too... and to be honest, I might never tell them about it... It was so horrible... If I tell them, they'll just treat me even more like a broken doll..." she said. "The only people who I tell something from time to time are Blaise, Seamus, and Draco... I mean... I can just tell them one word, and they'll know exactly what I'm talking about, and they don't ask for more... they went through it... they know how bad it was" she said.

"I know Gin... and I understand why you don't want to talk about it... I respect that, and I choose to ignore what happened, and act as if everything was okay... because that's what you need. But most of them don't realize this. They've missed you Gin... and they're just trying to get you to be okay and comfortable around them... I know that's not what it seems like, but they just want to make sure you're okay. You know they would never intentionally try to hurt your feelings... they just got you back so they want to make sure you're not going anywhere" he told her.

"Yes, I know. But it's too much for me... I need some time" she said. As they were making small talk, a spell flew next to Charlie's head. Charlie immediately moved in front of Ginny, acting like a shield for her. They both started running as more spells flew towards them. They ran as fast as their legs could take them. They were both throwing back spells, but it wasn't easy. Ginny was trying her best to protect herself but since for 2 years she hadn't used magic, not all her spells were as strong as they should've been, leaving her at a disadvantage. Charlie tried to shield himself and Ginny with protective spells, but they were outnumbered and the attackers were using dark magic, making it easy to get through his protective spells. One of the spells hit Ginny right in the chest, making her fall to the ground. The last thing she saw before everything went black was the same mask she saw in her dreams every night.

Ginny forced herself to open her eyes. When she did, she noticed that she was in a white room, and there were some tubes attached to her. She looked around and saw her mother sitting next to her in a chair.

"Mum," she said almost in a whisper. Molly immediately jumped up when she heard her.

"Ginny!" she said "Are you okay? How do you feel?" she asked her. Ginny looked around and saw that her whole family started walking in, what she assumed was a hospital room. Everyone looked at her, not knowing what to say. When she remembered what happened, she quickly got up.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked, scanning the room looking for him.

"He's in another room don't worry. He's okay" said Molly.

"I need to go see him," she said. When she tried to get off the bed, she noticed that she couldn't move her legs "I can't feel my legs... Why can't I feel my legs?" she asked.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's not permanent. The healer will come any minute now" said her mother. A few moments later, a man walked in.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm Miss Weasley's healer. I'm going to have to ask everyone but miss Weasley's family to get out, to clear out the room" said the healer. When he saw that no one was leaving, he sighed "You're all family?" he asked. When everyone nodded, he sighed again. "Very well. I'm going to explain what is going on here with Miss Weasley. Ginevra here was hit with a very dark and ancient spell. What it basically does is that it starts by slowly but very painfully break every bone in her body. This is a very powerful curse, so whoever threw it must be very skilled. With every broken bone, there's poison released into her body. I imagine you know what happens if that poison reaches her heart..." he added as everyone gasped "but... we've seen another victim of this curse, so we do have a cure, which of course, comes with a risk. We've numbed your entire legs so that you don't feel any pain, but we can't numb your chest. Right now, every bone from your toes up to your knees are broken, and the poison is all the way up to your waist. You can see that your veins are black. The cure is going to stop the poison from spreading and will stop the bones from breaking. Now, the risk is that the poison might keep the broken bones from being fixed. We won't be able to fix most of them, so you might never be able to walk again. Of course, we'll do our best to fix them. If we can't, we'll have to recommend a muggle surgery. That might help. With our last victim, we were able to fix almost half of the broken bones. Now, the muggle surgery, if it comes to that, is very expensive, and it won't fix every bone either, so you might have some broken bones for the rest of your life. Now, I'll let you guys take everything in, while I go get the cure" he said as he walked out of the door.

"I want to see Blaise," said Ginny suddenly. Her father nodded and walked out of the room to go get Blaise. When they came back, Ginny asked everyone to give them a moment, so everyone got out.

"Blaise, it was them. I saw them. I saw the masks. They're the ones who attacked me and Charlie! They attacked us in broad daylight!" she said as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Gin are you sure? I mean, you hit your head when you fell, maybe you were just scared. It's impossible" he said. They wouldn't attack you in broad daylight like this. I don't know who threw that spell, but it's not the same people. It's impossible" he told her.

"You don't believe me?" she asked incredulously. "Wow... out of everyone, you're the only person I really thought would believe me... I knew everyone would tell me that it's impossible... But I didn't expect you to say it... You're supposed to be on my side... I can't believe this... Please, just get out and send everyone back in... also please tell Draco and Seamus what happened... I assume they don't know since they're not here..." she told him, looking very disappointed in him. Blaise nodded and got out. Instead of her family, the healer walked back inside and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry miss Weasley but your family can't be in here during the procedure," he said. "Shall we start?" he asked?" and she nodded. "Now, I can give you some painkillers, but I need you to be awake, as the cure only works if the person is awake. I suspect that you know how painful fixing bones is... Well, this is way worse, since you have dark magic running through your blood. So if you ever need a break, just tell me, alright?" he asked, as Ginny nodded. He handed her a vial with a bright green drink inside. She drank all of it and felt an ice cold liquid run through her body. She saw the healer grab a heavy looking pillow and put it on her stomach. "This pillow has a spell on it. It's big enough for you not to see what's going to happen because you could get scared, and it should stop the poison from being pushed up towards your chest. Okay, so, I'm going to start fixing your bones now" he said. Ginny nodded and endured the awful pain for a couple of hours.

After a couple of hours, the healer came out of the room and faced the Weasley clan. When they saw him, they all got up expectantly, waiting for him to give them the news.

"I must say, you have a very strong daughter," said the healer looking at Molly. "I was able to fix most of her bones, which was a better result than I expected. Before sending her to a muggle hospital, I want to keep her overnight and try again tomorrow. I really wasn't expecting such amazing results. I don't want to get your hopes up, but I strongly believe that she will be able to walk. I have a friend, who is a muggle, and he's a doctor. He knows everything about magic, so I'll send her to him, as he's very skilled in muggle medicine. Ginevra is now resting, so you can go see her, but do not wake her up. She needs her strength for tomorrow. Good day!" he said as he walked away.

The next couple of days, Ginny moved from one hospital to another, trying to fix her bones. The muggle surgery, which Draco had insisted to pay for, knowing that Ginny or her family couldn't quite afford it, had done wonders on Ginny, and they fixed every bone except for a couple. Those that weren't able to be fixed, they had inserted metal in the bone, making it stable so she wouldn't be in pain. So after all the surgeries, they brought her back to St Mungo's to keep her under surveillance for a couple of days to make sure her body is recovering well.

Ginny asked her family to give her some time with Draco, so they all left the room, giving them space to talk.

"I have to tell you something," she told him "Blaise didn't believe me... he said that I was probably delirious since I've hit my head" she said. He slowly nodded for her to keep going. "When we were attacked, I saw the mask. I saw the same mask that those people had. I know it was them Draco... I know it's weird to think that they would attack in broad daylight, but they did... You have to believe me... they're the ones who did this to me. Think about it... No one else has a good motive to try to kill me..." She said looking at him, fearing his reaction. He looked at her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I believe you, Ginny... and now that you've told me this... don't expect me to let you go anywhere else alone. You must be protected. I may be an ass, but I don't wish this fate upon anyone. So I'm going to do anything in my power to keep you safe. And forget about Zabini. He's been an ass to me and Finnigan the last couple of weeks" he told her.

She looked at him and smirked. "You know... everyone thinks you're all bad and evil, but deep down, you're just a big softie" she said. He slightly shook his head and chuckled. "Thank you... for believing me... It means a lot to me that you're on my side..." she said and he smiled at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Draco started moving closer to Ginny. When his lips were just a couple inches away from hers, there was a knock on the door, making them both pull away and turn red. "Come in!" said Ginny.

The healer walked into the room, followed by her whole family. When everyone was inside, he closed the door behind them. "Well, Ginevra here is doing incredibly well, which means that she'll be released to go home tonight. Try to walk a bit more each day, to get your legs strong again. Overall, this will not harm Miss Weasley or her baby in the future" he said.

"Baby?!" yelled Ginny "What baby?" she said looking confused as hell. Everyone around the room started talking, confused.

"Yes Miss Weasley, you are 14 weeks pregnant. Or 3 months and a half if you prefer. I had assumed that you knew... My apologies" said the healer.

"But... If she's only been back for 10 weeks... that means..." Started Molly gasping when the realization hit her.

"No...," whispered Ginny as tears spilled from her eyes. Everyone gasped when they realized what was going on. Ginny started sobbing when she realized that the father of her baby was the man that haunted her every dream. She sobbed as Draco held her in his arms, not daring to let her go, out of fear that she will fall apart.

 _ **A/N: Weeeeeeeelll... there you have it... tell me what you think about it ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enjoy**_

For the next few days, Ginny chose to focus on getting better. In a matter of days, she was able to walk properly, with nothing but a slight discomfort in her knees. Her healing had been almost miraculous, and the pain had almost completely faded. Her mother begged her to go back home, promising that she'll give her the space she needs. Ginny hesitantly agreed, because she knew she couldn't stay away forever. Whether she liked it or not, she needed her family now more than ever. She tried not to think too much about the fact that she was pregnant, because it was only bringing back horrible memories. She had faced many things while being captured, and rape was one of them unfortunately. She just didn't expect to leave that prison with something as permanent as a child. So, she went back home, and let her mother take care of her. For days, she just slept and ate. She didn't want to socialize with anyone, given the fact that she was still numb from the news of her pregnancy.

Blaise had gone to visit her a couple of times, but she didn't want to see him. He didn't want to believe that Ginny's attackers were the same people that kept them captive. Mostly out of fear of course. He knew there was a possibility, but he chose to ignore it. This drove a wedge between him and everyone else, especially Draco. He considered Blaise his best friend but seeing how he just didn't want to face reality and stick with them, he chose to put some distance between them. Draco went to see Ginny every day. He knew her family was suspicious of him, but he cared for her, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself or to others, and since Blaise stopped going over to check on her, he took it upon himself to do so.

One evening, while Ginny was in her room like always, Draco rang the doorbell. He was greeted by an annoyed looking Ron.

"Malfoy," he said and sighed "Why do you even come here anymore? You know she won't talk to you, so do everyone a favor and get out of here!" he said trying to contain all the insults he wanted to throw at him. A few people had screamed at Ron for being so mean to him, saying he only meant well. The only people that were siding with Ron, were Arthur and Harry. Arthur didn't like Draco. He blamed him for everything that happened to Ginny, and he hated seeing him in his house every single day. He absolutely hated the fact that Ginny was in any way close to Draco.

"I'm not here for you Weasley. I'm here for your sister because she wants me here. So, will you please just get out of my way and shut your mouth?" he said, walking past Ron, and heading to Ginny's room. As always, her curtains were closed, making her room very dark. He saw her laying in bed, with a plate of food on her nightstand. Her room was a big mess. Clothes scattered everywhere, broken things near the walls, which meant she must've thrown them against the wall. This broke his heart in a way. He had gotten to know Ginny, and she was the strongest person he knew. She had been braver and stronger than anyone when they had been captured. Even when he broke down, she just chose to ignore everything and not let her emotions show. So, seeing her his broken was painful. She was always positive and happy. He sat on her bed next to her and waited for her to say something. After seeing that she wasn't saying anything, he spoke up.

"You have to eat Gin. It's not only for you now. And I know you don't wanna acknowledge the fact that you're pregnant, but you need to at least eat something" he said. She turned around, looking at him, her face covered in tears. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, starting to cry even harder. Surprised by this, he slowly wrapped his arms around her frail body, not knowing how to react. She cried in his arms for a while, just letting everything out. When she was done, she slowly broke their embrace, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry," she said "I just... I feel like a horrible person for feeling this and I know I shouldn't be saying this... But–"

"Stop. I need you to know that you don't have to feel bad. I know what you're talking about and it's completely normal and okay to feel that way. Don't beat yourself up for it" he told her. She looked at him and started crying again.

"I don't want it!" she said as she was sobbing "How can I have this baby when every time I'll look at it or think about it, I'll think of every time I got raped?" she said. He held her against him, letting her know it would be okay. "I don't know how to tell anyone! Everyone expects me to keep it and be excited and love it! But I don't! I hate this baby inside of me! And normally I would keep it had it been anyone else's... but now? How am I supposed to tell my mother that I don't want this baby? Everyone is going to think I'm a bad person! And besides, what kind of mother hates her baby? I'm not ready for this!" she said as she continued sobbing. So many emotions were running through her. In a way, she hated this baby, because it only brought her pain, but in another way, she wanted to take care of it because it was HER baby. She didn't know what to do.

All this time, Molly had been watching the interaction between her daughter and Draco from the door. She realized that Ginny was going through far more than anyone could ever imagine, which broke her heart. The fact that her daughter was afraid to confide in her and tell her what she was feeling left her heartbroken. She slowly closed the door, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

When she walked in, she noticed Harry and Hermione sitting at the table talking. She quickly wiped away her tears and put a bright smile on her face.

"Harry, Hermione, are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat? Let me make something" she said as she started going through the kitchen. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and sighed. They knew Molly was going through a rough time.

"How's Ginny?" asked Harry. He hadn't really talked to her again after he admitted to her that he got engaged. Ginny had ignored him as if her life depended on it. Molly looked at them and burst into tears. Hermione quickly wrapped her into a hug.

"She's scared to come to talk to us!" she told them "she's scared that we'll judge her, and not accept her choices!" she said. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, saddened by this news. They knew Ginny was going through shit, but they wanted her to come to talk to them. Hermione held Molly while she cried until she pulled away. "We might not like him, but he's good for her... she trusts him enough to confide in him... We must trust her... Even if we don't like him" she said. Harry stood there, lost in his thoughts. He was jealous of Draco. Even if he was engaged, it still bothered him that someone else was close to Ginny. She had been his first love, and he still considered her his. He knew it was unfair to her, but Draco being the one who was close to her, out of everyone, made him very angry and jealous. While Hermione and Molly were talking, Harry left and went to Ginny's room with a plate of food. The food was just an excuse to go see Ginny. He gave a small knock and opened the door. What he saw made his heart sink. Ginny was sleeping with her head on Draco's lap, while he was reading her a book and patting her hair softly. They were comfortably wrapped in a blanket on the couch next to the window. Draco stopped when Harry opened the door. He looked up at him, expecting him to get mad or yell at him.

"Uhm... Did she eat something? I brought her some food" he said as he put the plate on her nightstand, next to the other plate that was untouched. He looked at Draco with a sad expression and left. Draco closed the book, and slowly woke Ginny up.

"Let's go for a walk," he told her. She slowly got up and nodded. Draco got out of the room, leaving her alone to get changed. He walked down the stairs, where Molly was waiting for him. He slowed down his pace, not knowing what to expect. When he was face to face with her, she smiled at him.

"I wanted to thank you personally Draco. I know Ron and my husband might be giving you a hard time about coming here, but you're welcome anytime. I know that Ginny appreciates it and right now, her needs need to be put before any of our feuds. Why don't you stay for dinner tonight? We would love to get to know you better" she said with a smile. Draco shocked by all this kindness also smiled. A genuine smile.

"I would love that Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and I are just going to go for a walk now, to get her legs working and to get her out of the house for a bit. What time should we be back?" he asked her.

"Oh, well around 7 should be good" she said, smiling. He's the only one who was able to get through to Ginny. She was happy that he was helping her. Draco nodded at her and watched her walk away towards the kitchen. Suddenly he heard Ginny behind him.

"So... You're staying for dinner?" she asked him.

"Yeah... is that okay?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here" she said. They both made their way outside and apparated behind the muggle coffee shop that they always used to go to. The walked in, and the girl at the counter greeted them, knowing full well who they were. They made their way to the back of the shop, where the couches were.

"So, how have you been?" she asked him as they sat down. She knew that for the past days everything has been about her, but he was also dealing with nightmares and memories, just like her. She also wanted to get her mind off of her unwanted pregnancy.

"A bit better every day. The nightmares stopped being that intense, and well, the scars are starting to be less visible" he told her. "But then again, I'll probably bear those scars my whole life. 300 lashes on your back is asking a lot of someone" he added. Ginny nodded in understanding.

She remembered some nights in the dungeon, she would only hear the leather collide with Draco's skin and his screams. When he was brought back, his back was full of very deep cuts and reopened ones because of the lack of time they had to heal. It was a horrid view, and probably a horrid feeling as well. Ginny had gone through her own sort of punishment, but nothing came close to what Draco had faced.

They ordered some drinks and drank them in a comfortable silence.

 _ **There it is... I have a lot of inspiration, so the next chapter should be up shortly :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi folks! How's your week going? Here's part 7 :)**_

Ginny and Draco were silently drinking their coffee when Draco spoke up. "Ginny, I'd like to run an idea by you," he said. She looked at him, slowly nodding, giving him permission to go on. "I applied for training. To become a healer. I start my training in September" he said. Ginny almost spit out her coffee when she heard him. Not long after, she was laughing her head off. Draco looked a bit offended and confused by her reaction. When she finally shut up, she realized that he was serious.

"I'm sorry," she said, straightening herself "I just... It's weird imagining you become a healer. I mean... I would see you running a business or a bank. But a healer? I'm just not sure it suits you. At least, that's what I think. But, I respect your choice Draco. And as your friend, you know I'll be here no matter what happens and what you choose to do" she told him. She felt bad for insulting him with her laughter. "Although, being your friend also gives me the right to laugh at you. And yes, this was a funny thing. So, I'm sorry if I offended you, but you, dressed up as a healer, is quite a funny image" she said smiling. He just looked at her for a while and smirked.

"I guess you're right. It wasn't a job I considered during my youth, not that now I'm old, but, I do feel like it's something I must do. To be honest, I never considered getting a job, since you know how bloody rich I am" he said chuckling "but I don't know. I mean, remember that old lady? The one that healed us? I was really impressed by her skills, and I couldn't help but wonder if it's something that I could do too" he said. Ginny looked at him and smiled.

"Well, if you think you're up for it and it's something that interests you, I think you should go for it! It's gonna be a great opportunity" she said smiling at him. "I've actually thought a bit about the future myself. You know, for the longest time I wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. But, I just feel like it's not for me anymore. And then I thought maybe I could be an Auror. But I feel like there's always danger associated with that so... I'm not ready to go back to constant danger" she told him. He looked at her and nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. He wanted to be an Auror too at first, but he decided not to, for the same reason she did.

"You could become a teacher," he said smirking, knowing full well she would never agree to it.

"Yeah right. I don't wanna have to deal with bratty teenagers all day long" she said laughing. "You know what I've always wanted to do? Be a Dragonologist! Like Charlie! I've always found dragons fascinating! But I never thought I could because I was a girl. I don't know why I associated that job to guys only. I suppose that not many girls are in that domain since Charlie never mentioned any girl working with him" she said, thoughtful.

"Well, so much for not living in danger every single day," he said smirking. She smirked back at him.

"Yeah, but at least with a dragon, I'll know what to expect. I don't know what I want to do. I just know that with this wee one running around," she said putting her hands on her stomach, "I won't be able to get much done" she said. She thought about it for a second. "I think... I'm gonna keep it. Even if he or she will remind me of my past, I think they deserve a shot at life. I mean, it's not like they chose who was their father... But then again, if I get an abortion, all of this could be put behind me and never looked back on" she said. Draco looked at her, not knowing what to say. She was going to get judged by everyone no matter what she did.

"You know that even if people around you don't agree with you at first, they'll support you no matter what. I think everyone wants what's best for you, so really, it's your decision and don't let anyone tell you what you're supposed or not supposed to do with your body, because after all, you're the one who will have to live with yourself afterward. So, if you think an abortion is the way to go, then do it. If you decide to keep the child, everyone will love it and help you out. If you want to give it up for adoption, you would make a family very happy" he told her. She smiled at him, appreciating how neutral he was in all of this and how supporting and understanding he was.

They kept talking for a while, until they decided to head back, to be on time for dinner. Ginny hadn't really had dinner with her family in a while since she spent most of her time locked away in her room. When they got back, everyone was heading towards the dining table, where Molly had placed several trays of food. Everyone looked at Draco and Ginny, surprised to see either one of them joining them for dinner. They all sat down and started putting food on their plates in a very uncomfortable and awkward silence. The whole family was present, including Charlie and Bill. Hermione and Harry were also there.

"So, how have you been feeling lately Gin?" asked Charlie, breaking the silence.

"Good, I guess. It's just hard to wrap my head around the fact that in a couple of months I'll have to push a human out of my body" she said. Everyone looked at her, shocked by her statement. "But other than that, I'm fine" she added.

"Yes, let's focus on the well being of Ginny and the baby," said Arthur. "Malfoy," he said "what are your life plans? Do you ever intend of working or just spoil yourself rotten with your family's money?" he said smiling, knowing this would get to him. As soon as the words exited his mouth, he felt a hard kick from his wife under the table. Everyone around the table looked at Draco, fearing his reaction. Draco looked up from his plate and smirked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm starting my training to become a healer in September" he said while keeping his calm.

"I think that's great dear," said Molly "We're in big need of healers and I'm sure you'll be a marvelous one" she added while smiling at him. Ron and Arthur looked at each other, annoyed that Molly was being nice to Malfoy.

"I think that everyone who's a death eater shouldn't be allowed to roam free. I think you should be locked up like your father. Or even better, dead" said Ron. Everyone turned towards him, incredulous. He looked around and kept going. "You're the one who got Ginny captured, you're the one who fucked up everything, and it's your goddamn fault that she got raped and got knocked up!" he spat. "You shouldn't be here, eating at our table, pretending everything is fine. All you're doing is causing more trouble. Get the fuck away from us Malfoy and stay away, or else I'll – "

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Ginny as she got up to her feet, knocking her chair down. She looked at Ron with pure rage in her eyes. "How dare you?" she said, her words filled with venom. "He saved my life countless times, and he's the one who got us out. Without him I would be rotting away in that cell, wishing I was dead. So keep your mouth shut Ronald because not only is he one of the only people I would ever trust with my life, but you'll never be half the man he is" she said. Everyone around the table was quiet, not daring to get on Ginny's bad side. Draco stood there calmly, keeping all his anger inside.

"You will not talk to your brother that way Ginevra. Malfoy isn't welcome here. So, before someone kills him, he should probably get out of my house" he said looking at him. The tension around the room was unbearable.

"Arthur, stop it!" shouted Molly. "This poor boy has been through torture as well! Give him a break! He is not his father!" she said. She then turned to Draco, giving him an apologetical smile. "Draco, you're welcome here any day!" she said smiling. Draco smiled at her, as he got up.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate it. Although, I don't think I'll be coming here very often anymore. I would rather, avoid your, how may I put this nicely? Your disrespectful, contemptuous and ungrateful husband and son. See, I might come from a dark and evil family as you put it, but at least I know not to cross the line and cause a scene in front of ladies" he said smirking, as he looked from Molly to Ginny and then to Hermione. He turned around and started walking away. Just before leaving the room, he turned around. "Oh, and Mr. Weasley, while you're doing God knows what, keep in mind that I've been here helping your daughter cope with everything and making sure she has everything she needs since we got back. I'm the one she runs to when something isn't right, not you. Don't you just hate that?" he said, smirking as he left. Arthur got up, ready to run after him and kill him on the spot, but Ginny stepped in front of him. She wouldn't let her father hurt the only person who was a real help to her.

"Get out of my way Ginevra!" he yelled at her. "You don't have a say in any of this! You're my daughter, and I am still responsible for you, and I say that if you ever see that son of a– "

"Oh stop it, father! You're only embarrassing yourself! I never thought I'd say this, but I would choose Draco over you any day! You've been a lousy father to me ever since I got back. You haven't checked up on me once! Not once! So, no. You're not responsible for me anymore. As a matter of fact, I don't even want to be your daughter anymore" she told him. She started walking towards her mother. "I'm sorry mum, but I have to do this. How does it work? Can I disown myself?" she asked. Molly looked at her with tears rolling down her cheeks.

During everything, the rest of the people who were at the table were silent. No one wanted to get in this fight between Arthur and Ginny. Ginny turned around and left the room, mumbling some things that no one heard. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She opened the front door, got out and slammed it behind her, with tears in her eyes. To her surprise, she found Draco sitting on the stairs. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey... You're still here?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I knew you were gonna get mad and come out for some air. I know you Ginny" he said smirking. She smiled at him through her tears and joined him on the stairs. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace. They stayed like that for a while, listening to her mother yell at Arthur about his unacceptable behavior.

"Let's go to your place," she said getting up. He smiled and got up too. Within a couple of seconds, they apparated away.

 _ **:)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update! Here's part 8!**_

They quickly arrived on the front steps of Malfoy Manor, where they took a second to compose themselves. They made their way inside, where they found Narcissa. Ginny quickly hugged her since they hadn't seen each other in a while. After that, they all spent some time catching up and having dinner since they didn't really have time to finish it at the Weasley's.

Later that night, Ginny was in _her_ room. They had given her a room the first time she was there, and it was _her_ room now. She was brushing her teeth in the bathroom that was connected to her room when she heard a knock. She walked towards the door with her toothbrush in her mouth and opened the door. She found Draco standing there with a box of cookies and a bottle of firewhisky.

"Want cookies?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow and let him in. She went back to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth, while he was starting up a fire in the fireplace. He put blankets on the floor and opened the bottle. She turned off the lights and sat next to him in front of the burning fire. "Thought you might want some company," he said. She smiled at him. "Also, you can only have cookies. No alcohol for you" he said chuckling.

"You know, I wanna get a flat. In the muggle part of London. That way, no one can find me unless I let them. I'll start working, and just live there with the baby" she said. Draco opened his mouth, about to say something, but Ginny cut him off before he even started. "And before you say anything because I know what you're going to say, no. You can't pay for it" she said. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I was going to say that I think it's a great idea," he said. There was then an awkward pause. "And also, that I can pay," he said chuckling. She smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked him. "I mean, I know that we went through hell together, but in school, we were rivals. You always hated my family. And let's be honest, had we not been stuck in that cell together, you never would've talked to me if you passed me in the street. You would've looked me up and down, sneered and walked away with a mean comment" she said. He looked at her and sighed. He then took a large sip of the firewhisky.

"You're right. That's exactly what I would've done. And I still don't know why I'm nice to you, you're quite a pain in the – " he didn't have time to finish as she gave him a playful punch on the arm. "No… I mean yeah spending all that time together made me realize that you're not so bad after all" he said chuckling. "Besides the fact that you're the only one who really just gets me now that Zabini left and God knows where Seamus is spending all his time, you're a good listener and you give good advice… sometimes" he added. She smiled at him.

"Well, your kindness is very much appreciated," she said. "I'm gonna wait a couple of days and I'll talk to Charlie about starting this training to become a dragonologist. I wanna start it as soon as possible to get at least a part done before I can't move anymore" she said as she stuffed 2 cookies in her mouth.

"I still have about 2 months left before September comes and I have to start my training," he said "And if you start your training earlier, I'm gonna be bored out of my mind. I might go to your house… annoy your brother or something," he added. She looked at him and laughed.

"He would hate it. And are you saying I'm your only friend and you can't live without me?" she asked him smirking.

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to call you my _friend_ , but I guess your company isn't too bad," he said "But I want you to know it's just because I have no one else to hang out with right now. As soon as I find someone, you'll be out the door. I'll throw your ass out in the rain!" he said laughing.

"You are such a jerk! No wonder you have no friends!" she said laughing. They talked and laughed for the rest of the night until they both fell asleep next to the fire.

…

A couple of days later, Ginny decided to contact Charlie for her training. She wrote him a letter, and within a couple of hours, she had received a letter with instructions.

 _ **Dear Ginny,**_

 _ **It makes me very happy that you want to go on the same path I went! It's a very exciting job that always leaves you wanting for more. It never feels like work! I'm afraid that Dad won't like it, but it's your life sweetie. I know we haven't talked much but I want you to know that I support you in all your decisions, including your decision to trust Malfoy. I may not understand it, but I'm sure you have good reasons.**_

 _ **So, first, you need to get through registration. I have a friend who works in London. He used to do individual trainings until a couple of years ago. I contacted him after reading your letter and convinced him to take you as his student. His name is James Dalgleish. I asked him if you could start your training as soon as possible since that's what you want. You will have to go meet with him tonight at that coffee shop you always used to go to, in muggle London. He'll be waiting for you at around 7. Make sure you show up!**_

 _ **I look forward to hearing back from you!**_

 _ **Love, Charlie**_

Ginny looked at the time and saw it was 5. She still had 2 hours to spare before she had to show up at the coffee shop. She walked out of her room and headed towards Draco's. She gave a quick knock and opened the door. Draco turned his head away from what he was doing and looked at her. "Hey, what's up," he said.

"Just received a letter from Charlie. I have to go meet this trainer in about 2 hours. Would you come with me?" she asked him.

"Yeah sure, where is it?" he asked.

"That coffee shop we used to go to" she answered.

"Okay then," he said.

…

Ginny walked into the coffee shop, followed by Draco. She looked around the place, trying to figure out who was the person she was supposed to meet. She noticed a guy reading a book in the corner of the shop, and she started walking towards him.

"James?" she asked as she approached him. The guy looked up from his book.

"Uh, no sorry. You go the wrong guy" he told her. She smiled and turned around, walking back to Draco.

"Well that was embarrassing," she said. She was about to walk up to someone else when she heard someone calling her name.

"Ginny?" she heard someone say. Ginny turned around towards this person.

"Yes! James?" she asked the tall man standing in front of her.

"Yes! Call me Jamie. Come, let's sit down" he motioned for her and Draco to sit down. They all sat and stared at each other. He shook hands with Draco as they introduced themselves. "So, Charlie tells me you want to become a dragonologist too?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Okay, that's great! You're lucky that your brother is a good friend of mine because otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to find a trainer in another country than Romania. Most of us are there now since all our students usually come to us for the training. There's a reserve there so it's way easier to train. But I guess I can make an exception for you" he said chuckling. "Okay so, here's your registration papers, just make sure you complete them and send them to Charlie, so he can give them to our boss in Romania," he said as he handed her some papers. "Charlie told me you wanted to start as soon as possible, so whenever you're free to start, we can start," he told her.

"That's great!" she said, "I don't have anything going on right now, so if we could start in the next few days, it would be great!" she added. "And, about the price, how much is it?" she asked him.

"Oh, don't worry about that, your brother paid for your whole training," he said. "And we can do an intensive training, which would be 5 days a week, or something less intense and bring it down to maybe 2 or 3 days per week. The intensive training takes 2 years to complete. Of course, you will have some weeks off, but that's usually the normal length. Now if we bring it down to half, it'll take 4 years. I'm not asking you to choose which training you want right now. Go home, sleep on it, talk about it with someone, because it's a big commitment" he said.

"Well, I would really like to maybe start next week. But I don't know yet about what training I would like" she said.

"Okay, well let's start with a class, next Monday. If you have your answer by then, great, if you don't, that's okay too, but it would be better to know as soon as possible, so I can plan your training and all" he said.

"Okay that sounds good!" she said.

"So, meet me here on Monday at 8 in the morning," he said as he gave her a tiny paper with an address written on it. "And dress in comfortable clothes that let you move easily," he said "We're going to start with some basic training of self-defense. You need to know how to defend yourself against humans before you learn to defend yourself from dragons" he said as he got up, ready to leave.

"Okay, perfect, I'll see you then!" she said. Jamie walked out of the shop, followed by Ginny and Draco who apparated away at Malfoy Manor, where they spent the rest of the day filling out her registration form and discussing which type of training was better.

 _ **There you go! :)**_


End file.
